


Grima is LAZY!!!!

by luna9tuna



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: I think this counts as noncon kind of, M/M, Watersports, and grima is an ASSHOLE, because its risen chrom yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: ANYWAY this is a dream I had; Grima was too lazy to get up to piss HOW CONVENIENT HE OWNS A MAN.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Grima is LAZY!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> So it's like super short but whatever because who else other than yours truly will bring you this kind of content?? I've honestly conceded that I only write awful porn because I am also lazy lmao. Well. Are you nasty? yeah? enjoy.

Grima sat upon his throne, a hand resting upon his pet exalt’s head, who sat obediently on the floor by his feet. Grima had been sitting and pondering lazily for a while now, debating whether or not he wanted to get up to use a restroom. He felt the urge swell yet again while idly scratching Chrom’s head when an idea struck him.  
“Exalt. I’m in need of your assistance”  
Chrom slowly stirred from his spot, rising and turning to face Grima, his dead eyes staring coldly.  
With a grin Grima continued his instructions, “On your knees”  
Chrom’s empty stare didn’t waver as his knees hit the floor with a soft thunk, nor did it stop when Grima scooched forward to the edge of his throne and began to undo his belt.  
“Open wide” Grima said, delight dancing in his eyes as he pulled out his dick and took aim. Chrom simply complied, nonchalantly opening his mouth.  
Grima bit his lip and sighed with relief as he felt his bladder finally release. Golden piss splashed against the corner of Chrom’s mouth as Grima adjusted his stream accordingly. He felt himself grinning ear to ear thinking about how he was pissing directly down the exalt’s throat. He absolutely relished the power trip combined with the sweet feeling of relief. Gazing at Chrom who sat ever so patiently, Grima realized he could take this just a bit further. He adjusted slightly, absolutely enthralled as he watched his piss splatter against the exalt’s face. At this change Chrom recoiled slightly, his expression changing to a faint scowl of disgust.  
“Did I tell you you could close your mouth, worm?” Grima barked.  
Chrom opened his mouth yet again as Grima swept the stream of piss across the other man’s face. It ran down his face and dripped off his chin. Not wanting to make too much of a mess Grima shifted again. Grima groaned with an exaggerated sigh of relief as he emptied the rest of his near empty bladder into Chrom’s mouth.  
As the stream finally died Grima grabbed a fistful of Chrom’s hair and tugged him forward, his face practically against Grima’s cock. “Now lick up the last of it, exalt” he commanded. Grima watched as Chrom tentatively licked the tip of his dick, lapping up the last few drops that clung there. Satisfied, Grima tugged Chrom’s hair the opposite direction, catching him off guard and throwing him to the floor.  
“Now do me a favor and clean up the rest of it” Grima demanded, content with the mess he’d made of the exalt. He’d have to keep in mind how obedient Chrom had been as a urinal.


End file.
